User talk:Warriorcat1195
Here are some ground rules for my talk page: Don't do anything stupid No swearing I do charart requests! Please fill out a form as the following: '1. '''Blank '''2. '''Pelt color '''3. '''pattern (tortoiseshell, tabby--be sure to say what kind of tabby, and the color of the stripes--, bicolored, etc) '''4. '''extras (scars, torn ears, etc) '''5. '''eye color '''6. '(optional) ear, nose, and pad color '7. '''other Enjoy! First Archive Re:Family trees Try checking here and the link at the end of the page. If you're still having trouble I'll work on a tutorial once I've finished writing family trees. It's always hard and confusing at first but once you get the hang of it it's not that bad. 22:16, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hmm it's good for you're first try! Really I mean it! I couldn't do this good when I started. Now, I'm seeing that Mousewhisker's and Berrynose's mates are placed strangely, but that's because you have no room, right? I'd say you need to rearrange the tree so that there are no dublicates. I can do that for you if you want, it's hard tweaking a family tree. 23:38, June 27, 2016 (UTC) cover art Hello I was wondering if there could be a project for book cover art I a, good at making book covers for those who don't have any -- 14:24, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for continuing my Wolfkit page. I really appreciate it. Thanks! :) Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 11:37, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:The Short Stories Collection Awesome I'll get those down. I'll also finish the pages. Warriors wiki doesn't really go to sneak peeks for information, so I won't do anything about it. 22:52, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:A Few Things I read the blogs, they are awesome, and thankyou ^^. I'll have to try to find a way to follow your blogs. I reverted your edit because it didn't look right and I thought you finished. What you can do actually is make your own sandbox, copy the current coding for Vixentail's family tree and try to do it there. I do it often, and it works. And I just replied to the comment for you. 22:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re:Charart Practice I think look at Warriors wiki tutorials. I'm so busy with this and that (and school) I doubt I can make any at all. 21:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) I'd say flecked/speckled, but that's my opinion. Others could probably say the others too. 09:00, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ooooo nice! I'd say make sure you smudge everything evenly. Some parts don't seem as smudged. I'll give you a proper test to make you a warrior when I return. 05:52, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Wolfkit Charart I made a charart for Wolfkit and put it on his page. Is that okay? Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 17:20, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 17:55, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Charart Requests Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Wolfkit 1. Long-haired kit 2. Mostly dark gray 3. Bicolored 4. No scars 5. Emerald green eyes 6. Pink 7. Has white on his muzzle, underbelly, paws, tail tip, and a dash on his chest Amberstorm 1. Short-haired StarClan 2. Mostly ginger 3. Bicolored 4. Nick in her left ear 5. Amber 6. Pink 7. Has a white tail-tip, and her right ear is white Graywhisker 1. Long-haired warrior 2. Gray 3. Tabby (darker gray stripe down his back, like Graystripe) 4. Small scar on his left cheek 5. Blue 6. Black 7. N/A Thanks in advance. Wolves howl at midnight but I howl at dawn. (talk) 14:46, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Summaries I'm starting to think chapter summaries are too much work for us right now. I'd say just make it optional for now, not compulsory. We can come back to doing it later when we have more users. 01:20, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright I'll go make the changes on tutorials and etc. I'm actually nearly finished my next book, ''Spottedleaf's Love. I'll message you a link when it's ready. 03:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Charart Thanks! I'm planning to finish all my chararts then finally finish Splashfoot's charart. After that I should have Spottedleaf's Love released. References Hi warriorcat. I was wondering if we could add references on this wiki. It would be an easy way to find out when things happen in stories, and it would be extremely useful for authors, because it can help with writing a future book, so they know when and where to reference things. If you see this message, please tell me what you think. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* 17:30, August 22, 2016 (UTC) GgC1ND3R_STR1P3 You might not see this message, but I added all the necessary templates for having references. R, R/a, R/b, and Reflist. a means allegiances and b means books. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Delete Request Hey can you please delete Heronswoop (SAB)? I had forgotten I had already made a page for him... :P -- 01:25, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Adding lots of templates I was wondering if I could add a bunch of other templates like charcat, kin, allegiances, and some other big ones too. If you think it will be too much for this wiki then I can just add some more smaller ones. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* PC Hi I was wondering wouldn't there be a project characters? We have books and charart but also character articles so would there be a project for it? Just wondering. -- 00:41, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Re:References Okay so we add these to all pages? Also, I won't be doing your chararts for a while considering Spottedleaf's Love will come out very soon. 21:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Talk page please. I've tried that it didn't work :/. It's best to preorder so when it does come out, you get it automatically instead of just constantly checking if it's out already. 21:18, September 6, 2016 (UTC) apologies Hello I'm sorry I saw hazelpaw as a tabby not a bie Color Ive fixed it --LLeafy Gren (talk) 02:59, September 7, 2016 (UTC) what do u think ''Spottedleaf's Love'' Hey I've released my new novella! Check it out! 07:23, September 7, 2016 (UTC) re:first art yeh it is 100 persent rushed and its just bad lel il try better Re:Spottedleaf's Love Thankyou and Done! Also, you should be proud of your work, Warriorcat. I really cannot wait until A Forgotten Land comes out. 22:11, September 8, 2016 (UTC) PCA Hi, I became an apprentice in WW's PCA so I should be one here now?? -- 23:27, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Charart I'll see what I can do but I'm not sure how quickly I can do it. I'm going on holiday in two days actually and I'll be gone for 10 days. I'm not sure how much internet I'll have but yeah XD I'll be active as usual when I get back. 06:00, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Very cute tortie. What can I do though, now? I already have two images up. Sorry I cannot say exactly. All I can say is my mum loves our country (it is huge and diverse) so we've been on multiple holidays to see it all. 02:46, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Nope I don't see the alien. I'm not sure how active I'll be but I've been okay on previous holidays. I'm not sure when I can get Lilystream done, again depends on my internet. Cloudstar has that problem too and I think they solved it with purple shading. 23:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mentor Huh? What? 21:20, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Kits Hello from my holiday! (I'm returning home on (my) Thursday, which would be your Wednesday night). I just want your opinion on something. Erin Hunter has released the names of Swiftpaw's and Ashfur's and Ferncloud's unknown kits. The problem is, they are official, not like my fan-made kits. I really like to stick to the books as much as possible, but I'm really unsure about the kits. I'd just change their names and descriptions really, that's it. But, yeah. What do you think? 08:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Path to Darkness 1. I did! :) I'm pretty exhausted now XD gonna take me a few days to recover. 2. Yeah I'll do Lilystream next. Also, I've decided to tweak Spottedleaf's Love a little for the new kits. For me, Spottedleaf's Love fills in the gaps and needs to be as factual as possible. It's different for your books, because I see it as an alternative timeline, so of course warrior names will be different. So Poolkit and his brother pages will be removed, but the rest of the pages will stay. 3. I can't really give you ideas because I haven't read AFL, but I've been wondering if you are going to bring in another reincarnated Twoleg. 02:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) That does sound a little mean... When are you releasing AFL? Hey if you want me to be a co-writer, that's fine with me. I can help with plot ideas and grammar. 22:25, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'll take time to respond but I will respond as soon as I can. Good, more to read! 22:30, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Maybe write the book. The title should really represent the book as a whole so write the book and see if a name springs out at you. That sounds bad :/ what was the celebration? Happy birthday! That sounds awesome! 02:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hmm maybe something to do with the evil following her home? Maybe Stalker, Blood Stalker? Dark Stalker? The Hidden Enemy? Something like that. I don't have those marching bands at my school, and I go to a big school. Marching bands are kinda rare around here. We did have one tour around not too long ago, and that was awesome. I'm not sure what that song is, but I don't study into old songs that much. 03:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) That's 97 Fahrenheit right? I translated it to Celsius. Sheesh that's hot! They must be hiding ice packs under their uniform! 20:49, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Merged Stories I think we are still doing that. I would recommend that if it's some type of prophecy Bluestar or another StarClan cat they know leads them to Pinestar and his father Hawkpounce. Speaking of PC, I don't know if you read my latest blog yet, but you should. I'll be starting PC right at the beginning of 2017. Also, I have been pretty inactive in this past week. Because I'm in middle school, I have ultimate frisbee, religious school and lots of homework. I try to get on as much as possible. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* That's fine. In PC, when Pinestar becomes a kittypet, he would have a dream in the future of being in a place that was so beautiful (StarClan, except he wouldn't know it). And he would be passing on a message down to another cat. (That would be the cat in you're book receiving the message. It would be like an omen that Pinestar would eventually reunite with his dead Clanmates, and he'd go to StarClan when he died. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Warriors Books Hey I'm wondering if we could have a page like this. It's a good place to put like arc specific trivia and keep track of what the heck we have on our wiki. We just use the blurbs of books for released books. 20:59, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Merged Stories Alright. Obviously, I won't be able to write in Furrypelt's name because that's a while into the future, but at the end of the book, I will have a PC exclusive trivia section with interesting facts about the books and characters. I'll be sure to give a shoutout to you and to Furrypelt. If you are coming back on in 2018, I might be done or almost done. I don't think Spookycat made my siggy yet. I tried it, but it still did that weird thing. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Yes, of course I would put her description. We could say the reason Pinestar and his father are giving the message, is because Pinestar lost his mother to the Great Fire which is the "blood", and that was part of why he became a kittypet and betrayed his Clan, that was the darkness. "Blood shall follow the path to darkness." I think Furrypelt's StarClan mentor could lead her to Pinestar and Hawkpounce and say that they had an important message. Hawkpounce should introduce themselves, and Pinestar should give her the prophecy because he experienced something similar to that prophecy. Hawkpounce is a shaggy-furred red-and-brown tabby tom with green eyes and Pinestar looks almost identical. If you don't want to mention that he is the father of Pinestar, try to hint it like "Pinestar was the spitting image of Hawkpounce. 01:52, October 3, 2016 (UTC)ggC1ND3R_STR1P3 Re:Birthday! ♩ Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Warriorcat! Happy birthday to you! ♩ How was your birthday? I can see I'm a little late XD. Yes I saw it and I'm happy with it. We just need to add unreleased books and unnamed books to it, and any information on them to be added there too. 20:49, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Aww that sounds disappointed. Oh well, I find being busy helps me feel better sometimes. 01:04, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:Goodbye? You'll be fine. I saw on the news it was heading towards your country. Just help your parents with the preparation where ever you can. I understand you may lose internet for a while. I'll keep things going here and wait for your return. 22:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: It's so stormy where I am :P What about you? Not too bad, yeah. Just a lot of random twigs to pick up in the yard :P Re:A Forgotten Land I can't wait! Who is the new medicine cat? It has to be Barley! No, Violet! Nah their too old. Then it must be Breezepelt, no Jessy! Ash? Silky? >< Hurry up! I want my answer! I am also especially looking forward to seeing Gingerheart's point of view. Sometimes it's nice to see stuff from a fresh viewpoint. 08:50, October 10, 2016 (UTC) It must be one of the new characters... Ginger? Embers? When you release the book, I'm just gonna spend my afternoon reading it. 21:07, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright cannot wait until then! 02:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) That's awesome! I'm thinking of getting extra lessons on creative writing somewhere, but I don't know if I can get it at Universities here. Don't know too much about it. 02:36, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! I might not read it completely tomorrow night but I'll have time and I'll read it as much as I can. If you release it tomorrow, I'll definitely finish it on Friday. (I'm friends with a friend whos a dog breeder and they have puppies! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!) 04:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:AFL IS DONE Awesome! I'm so excited XD I don't have time now to read it, but I will do it after school, then I'll proofread it then post it. Awesome! XD I can't stop saying that! 21:28, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:AFL Work Yep gonna do all I can. I'm mostly gonna fill in family trees and name changes and all that first. Then I'll move on to the other stuff. 04:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC)